five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Raika
Introduction Raika is one of the Four Arch Generals of Menou, who commands his own personal troops. He is known as "Raika the Roaring Thunder", due to his unique art "Soul of Raijin" he is able to tap and use the power of one the five enforcers of Founding Emperor Kaishi, for which he is the successor of Raijin power. He is currently stationed to guard the border between Isghar and Alakitasia to keep the Alvarez Empire at bay. 'Background' Not much is known of Raika past, but at some point he achieved merits that impressed his king, Chtisujo. He then was eventually chosen to be the new successor of Raijin's power one of the five enforcers of Founding Emperor Kaishi. Later he was appointed as the first Arch General of the Kingdom of Menou. Raika tried to push for the removal of simulations from the military academy. Believing it gave prospective leaders an unrealistic view of tactics. In his spare time, Raika strikes down powerful beasts when they attack his kingdom. 'Appearance' Raika is a tall, muscular, completely bald, dark-skinned man with green eyes. He has the top half of his uniform wrapped around his waist and letting his well-sculpted upper-body be shown off. He carries a Khakkhara with him that had lightning-bolt shaped charms at the top. Personality Raika has shown the be a calm serious man, with immense passion and dedication, when it comes to protecting innocents. Raika believes that when someone has something to protect, it gives a army a strategic advantage and more determination when fighting. He takes his orders from his king and his position as one of the Arch Generals very seriously. 'Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Tenrou Arc' After the defeat and sentence of Zeref Dragneel, worried that the Alvarez Empire would seek revenge for the loss of their emperor, Chitsujo sent orders to Raika to guard the borders between Ishgar and Alakitasia, to keep the Alvarez Empire at bay, with his troops. A few days later, after deploying his troops along the coast, Raika stares out to the sea. 'Relationships' [[Alliance|'Alliance']] As his king is the founder of the Alliance, Raika is very loyal to the organization and to his new allies. As shown, when obeyed Chitsujo orders to have deploy his troops between the borders of Ishgar and Alakitasia to keep the Alvarez Empire at bay, in case they would seek revenge for the loss of their emperor Zeref Dragneel. Raika stood ready to protect Fiore, determinated to defend it from any possible invasion. [[Chitsujo|'Chitsujo']] As one of the Four Arch Generals of the Kingdom of Menou, Raika is loyal to his king, and obeys his orders without question. As shown when he immediately answered Chitsujo order, to deploy himself and his troops to guard the borders between Isghar and Alakitasia to keep the Alvarez Empire at bay, in case they would seek revenge. Chtisujo has shown to have a lot of trust in Raika, as he proudly stated that Raika would hold the border. Raika personally impressed Chitsujo with his merits before he was even discovered to be the successor for Raijin's power. Troops Raika is very respected among his troops, for his charisma and loyalty to them. He believes that when fighting together, it gives more reason to protect each other, and because of that he was very popular with his men, especially the ones who's lives he had saved, and that number was quite high. Raika treats his soldiers with respect and kindness, as he was talking to one of his scouts. Even before he released his powers, to demonstrate a show of force to the Alvarez Empire, his first concern was the scouts he sent had all arrived back so they wouldn't get caught in the crossover. Arch Generals [[Tsuchimaru|'Tsuchimaru']] Raika seems to have a mix relationship with his fellow Arc General, Tsuchimaru, as it seems Raika seems to disapprove of his violent temper. However, he does respect for his comrade and calls him an effective leader who is respected and love by his troops. Powers and Abilities As one of the Four Arch Generals, Raika holds authority over the army of Menou. Raika is also a very powerful individual in his own right, as an Arch General he bridges the gap between the Seven Saint Warriors and the officers of Menou. His king, Chitsujo holds his power in high regard, even told the Alliance Leaders, that when beast threaten the border of his kingdom, Raika strikes them down as practice. Chitsujo was confident that Raika and his troops would be able to hold the border between Ishgar and Alakitasia, from the Alvarez Empire in case they would invade, which is the strongest military power in Earthland and that includes the twelve strongest wizards within the empire, the Spriggan 12. Even Irene Belserion, the strongest woman within the Spriggan 12, acknowledged his strength after she witness Raika displaying his power. Master Tactician: As a Arch General, Raika is a very skilled tactician, able to devise strategies and tactics for himself and his troops. He has shown to quite insightful, (even though calling it a hunch), he was right to suspect that the Alvarez Empire was watching his army on the border (due to Irene Belserion Eye Magic). Immense Reiki Power: As a Arch General, Raika has an immense amount of Reiki energy. When Raika raised his Reiki by the border between Ishgar and Alakitasia, the seas began to rage violently, as did the winds. His power was acknowledged and praised by the strongest woman of the Spriggan 12, Irene Belserion. Art Soul of Raijin: Raika has a very unique Art. An Art that allowed him to tap into his soul and access the power of Raijin, one of the five elite warriors of Chitsujo and Konton's father, Kaishi. This was known as Soul of Raijin, and it gives him all of Raijin's powers. As benefiting of his title the Roaring Thunder, Raika is a lighting manipulation user and has shown to have master control over his power. He is able to use his power to listen to the electromagnetic sound waves of a area, such as the sea, to listen through any activities. * Lighting Festival: When raising his Khakkhara, Raika spins it around then lighting comes out of it and launches into the sky above Raika. The lighting forms into a giant ball of electricity, Raika can move it at will, and when he swings down his Khakkhara lightning bolts suddenly dispersed all over the place from the ball of lightning. The attack is strong enough to kill powerful beasts, and if used on a army, it would be able to wipe out a large mass of it. If Raika uses it over an ocean, he is able to create a sea of electricity, for defensive purposes. Trivia Category:Watcher's Race Category:Menou Category:Arch Generals Category:Male Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Five World War Series Category:Alliance Category:Keen Intellect Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Immense Power Category:Commander Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Pole Weapon Users Category:Military Personnel